


Okay.

by Anonymous



Series: L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [11]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 'life sucks' 'yeah' 'want a gummy worm', Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot what date he stream was sorry, I make the rules, Light Angst, Older sibling Punz, Post Season 2 Finale, Protective Siblings, Sam is mentioned, Tubbo gets a hug, Tubbo needs a hug, but it's after the whole dream confrontation thing, conversations with your older brother but they're just, punz is shit at comfort but he'll listen, they're bad with trauma. both of them, your honor they're brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Knock knock!” Punz pokes his head through the doorway of Tubbo’s room.Tubbo looks up and plasters a grin across his face. “Come in!”____________Punz will look out for Tubbo to the best of his ability, even if that means sitting down and letting him cry it out.(He is just a child)
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013610
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200
Collections: Anonymous





	Okay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PangieAngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangieAngie/gifts).



> Punz Tubbo brother content when
> 
> Punz Tubbo brother content now

“Knock knock!” Punz pokes his head through the doorway of Tubbo’s room. 

The younger boy has been staying the night at Punz’s home for the past few weeks, having lost his home on numerous separate occasions. Punz knows that his home is too valuable to everyone else for them to attack it, so he readily offers Tubbo a room. 

Tubbo looks up and plasters a grin across his face. “Come in!”

Punz’s smile looks a bit tired, a bit strained, but ultimately glad. He knows that Tuboo’s cheer isn’t all real. He walks into the room, closes the door, and sits next to the smaller blonde on his bed.

"Hey, Tubbo, can I talk to you?" He asks. 

"Of course! How can I help?" 

The mercenary sighs. He reaches a hand over and ruffles Tubbo's hair. "It's about that, actually, shortie. You know you don't have to help everyone all the time, right?"

Tubbo snorts and seats Punz's hand away. "'Course I do, it's what I'm good at!"

"You're good at so many other things, Tubbo. You're good at building, good at redstone, good with animals." Punz lists. "But that's not my point. Is it okay to talk about today?"

The sun has set long ago, but the memories are still fresh— Dream beating Tubbo within an inch of his life, Tommy's discs, Punz showing up almost out of time. Tubbo shrugs.

"What is there to talk about?"

Punz's hand drops down to Tubbo's shoulder. "Kid," He says, eyes filled with concern, "You almost died."

"And?" Tubbo doesn't meet his gaze. 

"Tubbo, you almost _died_." Punz repeats, a little louder. "There's— there's a lot to talk about there. Are you okay? Are— Is there anything you need to get off your chest?" 

Tubbo huffs a little. "Why is everyone so concerned with knowing how I feel? I'm fine. I've done all I need to do in my life. We were going up against _Dream_ , it's not like I was expecting to live."

Punz frowns deeper, but he doesn't know what to say. He's not built for comfort. He's built for spying on the enemy and taking out the targets. He loops his other arm around Tubbo and pulls the teen into a hug. Tubbo's head leans against his shoulder.

"You're… you're not supposed to be okay with that, kid. We care about you. It's not— it's not normal for teenagers to be so ready to throw their lives away." He pauses. "Tommy wasn't overreacting. You're not supposed to go down quietly and accept it, you're supposed to cling to your life, and go down screaming and fighting, and you're— Tubbo you're seventeen years old."

"Seventeen is old enough, I think." Tubbo replies.

"Is it old enough for Tommy?"

Tubbo jerks back with wide eyes. "Hell no! He's got his whole life ahead of him— why would you ask that?" 

Punz shakes his head. "If it's not old enough for Tommy, why should it be old enough for you, y'know?"

There is silence for a few minutes before Tubbo falls back into the hug, hitting his head on Punz's chest. The older of the two lets out a short 'oof'. 

"You're really bad at comfort, you know." Tubbo remarks.

"Yeah, well, I don't see you running for the hills yet, so I think I'm doing okay." Punz justifies.

"You're not even comforting!" Tubbo snorts. "You're just making me talk about things!"

"Isn't that how comfort works?"

"No!" 

Punz grins as Tubbo falls into a laugh.

"Then how's it supposed to go, wise guy?"

"You're supposed to hug me—"

"I'm doing that!"

"—and tell me that it's gonna be okay," Tubbo's laughter fades, "and that I'm safe, and that I won't get hurt anymore, and that— and that Tommy's not going to get hurt anymore, and that it isn't fair for us, but that it's gonna be okay, because you're there."

Punz hugs Tubbo a little tighter as the teen continues.

"Yeah?" He prompts, quietly.

"Yeah. Like, we don't have to do this anymore. And we can go home, _really_ home, and it won't get blown up, or burnt, or destroyed. And we can be kids. And we don't have to go to war anymore. And you're supposed to tell us that it's okay to be mad at Phil, and that we deserve to be angry, and to cry, and— and you're our new family, and you won't hurt us, and you won't—" Tubbo shudders a deep breath, "and you won't let _him_ come back. And he's not gonna hurt us anymore."

"He won't." Punz whispers. "I'm never letting him come near you ever again. Sam's got him locked up, and he's never gonna let him out." 

"Promise?" Tubbo sounds so small in that moment, and Punz knows he's crying, but he isn't good at comfort. He hugs a little tighter and nods.

"Promise. You're… you're home now, okay?"

There's a beat of silence before Tubbo sobs out, "Okay."

"Okay."


End file.
